


jat’ad

by mossyicarus



Series: rex takes care of his boys [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom CT-5555 | Fives, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, Rex likes to mark his boys okay-, Top CT- 7567 | Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossyicarus/pseuds/mossyicarus
Summary: Sometimes Fives just needed to get outside his head, Rex is always happy to help.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: rex takes care of his boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	jat’ad

“Fives. Come over here for a moment.” Rex called out over the training room, and his voice much sound authoritative enough that it turned some of the other troopers currently in the training room heads his way.

Rex watches Fives swallow softly, and Echo cast his brother a both sympathetic and smug look as Fives shuffled his way over to the Captain, trying to make eye contact with Rex. 

Rex watched as Fives stood solidly in front of him, back straight and head tilted up, Rex almost smiled; Fives always knew when it was best to behave. 

“Trooper.”

“Captain.” 

Rex can see the way that Fives resists twitching under his stare, honestly kudos to him that he didn’t, most other troopers wouldn’t have been able to resist shifting on the spot. Rex casts a look over at his boys, all doing a very good attempt at pretending they weren’t watching what was going on smugly. 

Rex leaned in closer to Fives, one hand coming to rest on the ARC troopers shoulder firmly, squeezing once. He sees Fives swallow, eyes flickering away momentarily, before coming to stare at the spot above Rex’s shoulder. 

“ _ Keep complaining that it’s hot, and I’ll give you something to sweat about”  _

Rex feels something like pride grow when Fives doesn’t even move backwards, a mistake he would of made months ago, instead the trooper stares Rex in the eyes, something that could be taken as disrespectful, had he been anyone else; the only tell that Five’s understood was the way his eyes widened slightly, tongue coming out to lick his lips slightly. 

_ (And oh how he wanted to see that mouth red, and shiny, and used.) _

“Go back over there, keep running your drills,” Rex lowers his voice, low enough that it makes Fives straighten up, “ _ if you behave, I’ll reward you for it.”  _

“Yes  _ sir.”  _ Fives salutes, turning and jogging back over to the other troopers. Echo and Hardcase laughing at the way Fives’ almost stumbles, and Kix and Jesse looking both smug and faintly amused behind him. 

Rex smirks slightly, turning away to engage himself in conversation with a previously distracted Cody. 

  
  


**_•••••••••_ **

  
  


Rex doesn’t see Fives after training, doesn’t see him for a good few hours after training, not until Rex is standing alone in one of the empty briefing rooms, filing the last of whatever reports Skywalker foisted off onto him; when he hears Fives footsteps from behind him. 

Rex turns around, grinning slightly at the sight of a both cocky and hesitant Fives. 

“Sir.”

“Fives, you don’t need to call me sir here.” Rex has had that conversation with just about all of his boys; none of them really listened to him. Fives and Echo especially, and well, Rex wasn’t going to  _ refuse  _ them. 

“Of course,  _ sir.”  _

Rex moves forward, putting himself close enough that he can feel Fives’ body heat against him. He watches as Fives’ eyes widen as he flushes. 

One of Rex’s hands come up to cup the back of Fives’ head, fingers grasping the shorter, black strands, to pull Fives’ forward, as Rex presses against him firmly, nipping slightly on the ARC’s bottom lip. 

Against him, Fives’ inhales sharply, hips snapping forward when Rex presses his lips down the column of the other man's throat, sucking red marks into the bare skin there. 

Rex trails his hands down Fives’ sides, palms coming to grip the Troopers hips, stopping Fives’ from grinding up against him. 

He slides his own blacks off, letting his hardened cock spring free. 

Rex walks them both backwards till the back of his knees meets the seat, falling backwards onto it, and pulling Fives’ on top of him, the other man straddling Rex’s thighs. 

“Still feeling hot?” 

“ _ Captain-“  _ Rex cuts him off mid-sentence when he moves to suck bruises into the unmarked skin of Fives’ throat. 

He uses one hand to lightly brush his fingers along Fives’ chest, fingers gently pinching a hardened nipple, enjoying the choked moan it prompts from Fives. 

Rex thrusts his hips up to meet Fives, cocks rubbing against each other, making them both gasp. 

Rex takes a moment to admire Fives, red-marked and sweaty, straddling Rex’s own thighs, grinding his cock against Rex. The ARC trooper was usually so loud, constantly in motion, smug as anything; it was almost strange to see him so complacent, eyes glazed with pleasure; despite them only having just begun. 

This was one of the reasons Rex  _ did  _ this, not just with Fives; he enjoyed watching his men fall apart because of  _ him,  _ and enjoyed pulling them out of their heads, till their only thoughts were of being  _ fucked.  _

Rex lowers his hands to grip Fives cheeks, kneading them as Fives bucks his hips softly. Rex tapped his hip firmly, prompting Fives to raise himself up enough for Rex to pull off his blacks. 

Rex reaches for the drawer behind Fives, searching through it to find the bottle of lube that he  _ knows  _ he had stashed there. 

He locates it, one hand flipping it open to squeeze onto his other hands finger. He circles Fives’ hole with a finger, prodding it gently, and when he eases a finger in; Fives gasps, clenching around him.

Rex takes a moment to just spread him out on his finger, before adding a second one and scissoring. He always took his time at this part, both because he didn’t want to hurt Fives, and because he  _ loved  _ the way he could make Fives  _ beg  _ for his cock.

_ “Sir- Rex- please.”  _ Fives gasps into Rex’s shoulder, and Rex takes great delight in the way Fives’ body full-flushes when he adds a third finger, not moving until he had adjusted to the stretch. 

“Feeling good there?” Rex questions, letting his thighs fall open, spreading Fives’ thighs out even more.

_ “Please-“  _ Fives’ whines, cutting himself off when Rex nudges his prostate directly, grinding down on his fingers.

“Be  _ patient  _ and you’ll get what you want.” Rex presses kisses down Fives’ neck. 

Rex spreads his fingers again, before deciding that Fives was stretched enough; he removes his fingers, smirking at the whimper Fives let’s out at being empty. 

“I want you to ride me, and if you do it well, I’ll let you cum.” Rex says, gripping Fives’ thighs as he lifts himself up, positioning himself over Rex’s cock before lowering himself down. 

Rex doesn’t know what’s sweeter, the way that Fives  _ moans  _ when he sinks down, hands coming down to wrap around Rex’s shoulders, or the way it feels to have his cock buried inside of Fives, who’s clenching like Rex could leave any minute. 

It takes a few moments for Fives to get his rhythm, and Rex entertains himself with grazing his teeth along Fives collarbone. Fives begins to move, pulling himself up enough that only the head of Rex’s cock sits in him, before slamming down in one move, creating a rhythm.

“Good boy, so good for me Fiv’ika,  _ Mesh’la. _ ” 

Rex thrusts up to meet Fives, hitting his prostate, making Fives cry out.” 

“You’re so pretty like this, fucking yourself on my cock. You’re doing so  _ well,  _ cyare” 

Rex feels Fives clench around time, hips stuttering as his lose their rhythm. Rex reaches a hand down to grasp Fives leaking cock, stroking him till he cums on Rex’s hand, going boneless against Rex’s shoulder. 

Rex tangles his other hand in Fives’ hair while he thrusts shallowing into Fives. 

“ _ Thankyou.”  _ Fives mumbles into Rex’s shoulder quietly. 

“Anytime,  _ cyar’ika.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to sin city; population you. You can really tell I can’t write orgasm scenes lmao. Anyway I love Rex and Fives so mf much


End file.
